


baby feathers

by fiddlesticks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Warren’s feathered wings are growing back after apocalypse, and they’re coursing him some pain.





	baby feathers

Warren’s shoulder blades felt as though they were going to rip out of his flesh. He reached around with gritted teeth, stubby spines were poking through the fabric of his t-shirt. He hadn’t felt this pain in years, nothing he had experienced after it had come close, it blindsided him. He staggered to the kitchen of the institute. Ripping cupboard doors open, looking for anything alcoholic, to at least dull the pain. 

You heard banging and clattering ,down the corridor from where you were sat writing. Trying to ignore the racket you got back to your papers. The noise continued and then suddenly stopped, and was replaced by a groan of pain. 

You sprinted down the corridor, tripping as you went. when you reached the kitchen you found it in an uproar, pots and pans scattered around the benches, crockery stroon around the floor, and warren, sitting crouched in the middle of it all. You had never seen him look so small, so crumpled, so defeated. His head resting on his knees and his strong arms wrapped tightly around his legs his hands grasping at his shoulders.

You approached him cautiously, not wanting to startle him. You crouched down opposite him, ‘warren’ you said his name so softly, as though it was a secret. His eyes flew open, you could see he was in pain, wincing with the sudden movement. “warren what on earth were you looking for? What’s happened to you?’ your voice still soft, trying to calm him. “vodka’ his voice sounding raspy. You shuffled around to his side, moving his hands from his shoulders, you hissed at the sight, you rubbed comforting circles between his shoulder blades, where his new wings were fighting their way through. You pulled him into you, resting his head on your shoulder, ‘I don’t think alcohol’s going to help you with this sweetheart’, you said stroking his hair. “I’ll run you a hot bath and get you some pain killers, alright? Can you stand?’ he swayed slightly as he stood, but you quickly steadied him, you took most of warrens weight as you both struggled towards your room. 

Once you finally reached your room, you sat warren in your chair and ran to the bathroom to draw a bath. You let it run and went back to check on warren, you knelt down in front of him and gently cradled his handsome face in your hands. “warren love, you’re going to be alright, you’ve done this before, I’m with you, you can do this.’ He gave you a weak smile at your encouraging words, that he didn’t think he deserved. You helped him up and to the bathroom, where he tugged off his shirt and his jeans, he looked back at you and gave you a suggestive look. Really? He was doing this now at a time like this? Thankfully he just smirked and stepped into the bath, clenching his teeth as he submerged himself under the hot water. The blood from where the spines of his feathers had broken through his skin, colouring the water.   
After a few minutes he visibly seemed to relax, so you passed him a glass of water and some pain killers. He took them without complaint and gave you a grateful smile as he handed them back. He stayed in the bath for quite some time, until the water started to turn tepid, you stroking his back or his hair. His eyes started to drift shut, it was time to get out before he fell asleep, you helped him out and to dry off, being careful not to catch the tender area of the steadily regrown feathers. You had intended on taking him to his own room, warren however had other ideas. He wobbled his way over to your bed and collapsed on top of it. With a sigh and a roll of your eyes you turned to try and continue with your writing, when you heard a groan of disapproval from the blonde, you turned to see his arm open to you, offering an inviting space. You gave in to his wishes and snuggled into his arms, your back to his front, his mouth at your ear. “don’t leave’

Have a great day and be safe   
I also have a tumblr http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
